Back Together
by Summer's Sun
Summary: This is a story that comes after Together. The titans come back together, what's gonna go wrong this time? [Chapter 2 up! Finally updated!]
1. Chapter 1

This is a little story that's comes after Together. The titans come back together, what's gonna go wrong this time? RobStar Maybe a little RaeBB  
  
Back Together  
  
Chapter 1: Back Together  
  
"Robin, I can not seem to find cake mix" Starfire said and looked through the cupboards. Robin pointed to the counter. There stood the cake mix.  
  
"Oh" Starfire said and reached for the cake mix. She looked at the back.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Robin asked and looked around the T tower kitchen. They had rebuilt the T tower and it looked almost new.  
  
"Our friends are coming to visit, I want everything to be perfect for them" Starfire said and Robin sighed.  
  
"I know, but you don't have to do this for them" Robin said and Starfire smiled.  
  
"You're only mad because I never do this for you!!" Starfire teased and Robin smiled. He kissed her. Starfire broke the kiss off.  
  
"The cake won't be ready if I play around!!" Starfire said and Robin shrugged and walked off. A couple hours later the T tower's door swung open. There stood Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Starfire rushed to greet them.  
  
"Friends, you are here!!" Starfire said and hugged each one of them.  
  
"Starfire, I can't breathe" Beast Boy said as Starfire let go.  
  
"You guys had a safe trip yes?" Starfire asked and  
  
"Star, we only live a mile from here" Raven said and Starfire shrugged.  
  
"You still had a smooth ride here?" Starfire asked and Cyborg nodded.  
  
"Yea, we had a nice ride here didn't we guys?" Cyborg joked  
  
"I have made everything perfect, when are you guys leaving?" Starfire questioned  
  
"Well you see Starfire, we didn't plan on leaving" Raven said and Starfire smiled. Robin walked beside her.  
  
"You're staying forever?" Robin questioned  
  
"Yea" Beast Boy said and Starfire did a group hug.  
  
"The teen titans are back!!" Starfire yelled and let go of everybody.  
  
"You mean like fight and stuff too?" Cyborg questioned  
  
"Of course, we'll save the city every time it's in trouble" Robin said  
  
"Yes! This is wonderful! I made dinner, let us eat!!" Starfire said and rushed into the kitchen. The other titans sat down at the table. Starfire severed them all and then sat down. This was the first meal of a new start.  
  
"What have you guys been doing over the years?" Starfire asked  
  
"Not much.... Oh we have some news for you" Beast Boy said  
  
"What is it Beast Boy?" Starfire and Robin asked at the same time.  
  
"Raven and I are getting married" Beast Boy said  
  
"Wonderful!!" Starfire said and hugged Raven.  
  
"Starfire, you're choking me" Raven said and Starfire let go of her.  
  
"When will this be happening?" Robin questioned  
  
"In five months" Beast Boy said  
  
"We must get you ready Raven, tomorrow we will go shopping!!" Starfire said and Raven nodded.  
  
"I guess we can" Raven said and Starfire smiled. They finished their dinners quickly. When everybody was settled into the T tower, they bid each other good night and went to their rooms. Starfire changed into her pjs. Robin was already in bed.  
  
"I am so glad for Raven and Beast Boy" Starfire said as she climbed into bed.  
  
"Yea..." Robin said and turned to look at Starfire.  
  
"What is wrong Robin?" Starfire asked  
  
"I guess I wasn't planning on them staying forever" Robin said and Starfire smiled.  
  
"Don't worry everything is going to be fine!!" Starfire said and Robin nodded.  
  
"Good night Robin" Starfire said  
  
"Good night Star" Robin said and Starfire rested her head on his chest. She was sound asleep within a couple of minutes.  
  
"Everything is going to be alright" Robin said to himself before he fell asleep.

A/N: Okay hope you liked it!! I made this story because of one reviewer saying that she wanted another chapter so I decided to make another story instead. Review please!!

Star1993


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my gods! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in two years and I guess I wrote this chapter a really long time ago and I never updated this story and I know that you all are probably like stopped reading this story and I am really really truly sorry about this! Please forgive me!

I will update soon if you guys are still reading this and you forgive me – LOL!

Okay well please enjoy!

Reviews would be nice!

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

--

**Back Together**

**Summary: **This is a little story that's comes after Together. The titans come back together, what's gonna go wrong this time? RobStar Maybe a little RaeBB in later chapters.

--

**Chapter 2: Oh No Raven!**

Starfire got up without waking Robin. Raven was already awake.

"Raven, we must go before the boys see us." Starfire said and Raven peered over her book.

"Starfire it's only nine o'clock in the morning." Raven said and Starfire smiled.

"Great, the mall just opened!" Starfire said and grabbed her pale friend's hand. They ran through the door and ran all the way to the mall.

"Where would you like to go first friend Raven?" Starfire asked

"I don't know, the mall just opened and oh well let's just go to David's Bridal!" Raven said and Starfire nodded. She quickly grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her into the store. Raven tried on many dresses, but decided to on a black dress. It was cut to her shape and it made her body look beautiful. She wore a black veil over her face and smiled. She liked how it fell to the ground and then nobody could really see her feet. It had small sparkles and was a v-cut dress and was strapless. She didn't know why she liked it, but she did. Starfire gaped at her and then frowned.

"But the fun of a wedding is to be in a white dress friend Raven!" Starfire protested and Raven shrugged.

"So, I like black…" Raven said and Starfire smiled and gave in. She liked that Raven was happy with that dress. Still Raven decided that she was going to try on a different dress. She wanted to make sure hat it was the right one.

"I'm going to try on a different one… Maybe you'll change your mind about the other one." She looked at the one on the rack that she was going to try on. It was black again, "You're going to love this one."

"Fine…" Starfire simply said. Raven went to go try on the dress. It was sleeveless, and it had matching black gloves. Raven came out and the dress was beautiful. Raven looked beautiful with her hair up in a bun and wearing a flowing black dress.

"Wow Raven, it's beautiful." Starfire said and Raven nodded.

"I told you it would be." Raven said

"I know you win!" Starfire said and Raven smiled. Raven was smiling? It was weird to Starfire, but Starfire was happy that Raven was happy. She was happy because her friend was happy and she was going to get married. She couldn't believe that that was going to happen. She wasn't ready to get married but she was happy to be in the process of her friends getting married. She couldn't believe that they were going too get married.

"This is going to be the most perfect wedding ever!" Starfire said and they went to buy the black dress. Raven held the bag in her hands as the walked out of the store.

"Are you nervous friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she saw Raven clutching on to the bag as if it was the only thing that kept her living.

"No, me nervous?" Raven asked and acted like she wasn't nervous, but Starfire could see right through her mask. She knew that she was nervous, but she was also glad that she was going to go through this. Starfire believed that Raven would enjoy this wedding and that she would be so happy that she had decided to get married.

"I know, I am nervous… I just don't think I'm ready to devote my whole life to Beast Boy… I want to, but I just can't…. I want to give him everything that will make him happy, but I just was thinking that I can't give him everything he wants…" Raven explained and Starfire nodded.

"I know how it feels Raven, but you will get over and you will marry the guy who really loves you." Starfire said and sat down next to Raven on the bench.

"I know I really do love Beast Boy don't I?" Raven asked and Starfire nodded.

"You can see it in your eyes Raven… You guys really do love each other a lot." Starfire said and they saw the boys coming over to them. She clutched her purse and smiled brightly at them. She wasn't that glad that they had found them, but it was the best they could do.

"Wait how did they find us?" Starfire asked and Raven shrugged.

"They can't see my wedding dress!!" Raven yelled and started to fly off. Starfire caught her by the leg and Raven came crashing down onto her. Not something you want to do in front of your friends and boyfriends…. The three boys ran over to the girls.

"Oh you guys alright?" Beast Boy asked and noticed that Raven was holding a bag.

"Hey Rae, what is that?" Beast Boy asked and pointed to the bag she was holding. All that did was make Raven clutch the bag tighter and closer to her. Beast Boy came closer to her.

"It's nothing really…" Raven said and Beast Boy grabbed the bag from her. Starfire was worried that their relationship was going to last.

"BEAST BOY NOOO!!" Raven yelled right before Beast Boy opened the bag. He saw the beautiful black wedding dress and knew he had done something wrong. Robin and Cyborg looked over Beast Boy's shoulder and saw the black wedding dress too.

"Oh dawg you are in t-r-o-u-b-l-e!!" Cyborg said and Beast Boy laughed nervously. He was in serious trouble. Raven kneaded her fingers into the palm of her hands and finally decided that she was over with Beast Boy. She couldn't deal with him anymore and she just didn't want to be with him anymore. She didn't' want to get married and she didn't want to be here anymore. So she yelled, she shouted at him loud and clear for everybody to hear.

"I told you not to, but yet you did and then when I scream at you, you still open the bag! That was the most perfect wedding dress and I can't find another one that you wouldn't know that's black that would be perfect! I can't believe you! You never listen to me! Even when we were dating you spoiled every single surprise I had! Well this time you've crossed the line Beast Boy! I guess we just weren't meant to be together forever! I can't believe I ever trusted you! When I had your birthday party, you found everything I was going to give you! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! But this was my wedding dress we're talking about and this was the biggest thing in my life that ever was going to happen to me and you spoil it! I'm sorry Beast Boy, but the weddings off! From this moment forward I want us just to be friends… Nothing more…" Raven stopped, but finished her sentence. "And nothing less…" After that Raven stormed off in a fury.

"Oh my god." Starfire said and placed a hand over her eyes. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She just couldn't believe it. She quickly looked at the boys before hurrying off after Raven.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
